Brothers in Love
by IndgoNight
Summary: AU Everyone loves a bit of love between the Marauders. Just some fluff about how close James and Sirius could have gotten. Warning: This is slightly graphic slash and slightly dark. Read at own risk!


**A/N: Warning this is slash and it does get a little graphic. Please don't read if you're under 16. I don't want to banned.  
If you choose to read this please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own people or places. Even some of the events. OC's are mine as is anything else you don't recognise.**

I wink at Sirius from across the table and my heart flutters at the small shy smile that appears on his face.

Remus shaking his head caught my attention but the sandy haired boy didn't say anything, instead answering Peach's question. Our end of sixth year exams start on Monday. Three days from today.

Neither Sirius or I are too worried. Remus is, but he'll pass with flying colours same with Peach. SHe has been second guessing herself all week. It's not as bad as it was last year. I think that they camped out in the library with Evans for the last weekend, but she was in the top ten students.

I picked up my pie and gasped.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked me and I nodded. It had nothing to do with the pie, but Sirius' foot making it's way up my thigh. I tried to glare at him, but the blood rushing away from my brain made it a little hard to concentrate too hard.

He was grinning like a little kid on christmas, so I tried to play it cool, even though he had already caught me out.

I picked up my pie again and started to enjoy it. Sirius kept moving his foot higher and higher up my leg.

When his big toe brushed against my balls I sat bolt upright and Sirius started to laugh.

"It's not funny mate." I said. "I'm enjoying my dinner."

"I can see that." Peach said off handedly, then turned her attention back to Remus who didn't say anything about the distraction.

"Did you like that did you?" Sirius asked in a low whisper, taking his foot away.

"I think that Remus will need a pair of earmuffs from the greenhouse." I said winking at him again. Sirius asked and Remus stopped talking for a moment at the sound of his name.

"Do you two have to do that in the dorm?" He asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "We have just as much right to be there are you do."

"I'll sleep in the common room tonight, if it's all the same to you." Remus said. "Just put a sock on the door and leave me a pile of blankets for me to use." He said and turned back to Peach.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked him.

"No," Remus replied. "James is, that is why I'm being kicked out of the dorm." Us three boys laughed while Peach shook her head.

"Sounds like we'll have some alone time." Sirius said and we both rushed through the rest of our dinner.

"Don't forget my blankets!" Remus said when we walked out of the hall together.

Sirius pulled the map out of his pocket and tapped it open. I reached out for his hand but he wrapped his arm around my waist. I pulled him close and we kept our eyes on the map for anyone who might judge us.

Most people were in the Great Hall or their common rooms so we were alone in the hallways.

"I love this." He murmured quietly.

"So do I." I whispered into his ear.

"We should do this more often." He said.

"I agree with you." I said. "But I think there is something that we could do now." I said and pulled away from him and broke into a run. I heard him gasp behind me and I laughed.

I slammed into the wall next to the Fat Lady's picture and gasped the password at her. I know that things have been busy with exams looming, but that's no reason to get out of shape. I lunged through the door and tried to close is before Sirius came through, but he caught it and I bolted up the stairs without looking back. I stopped in the middle of the dorm and looked for somewhere to hide.

I heard the door bang against the wall and I tried to jump behind his bed. Sirius lept through the air and we crashed on to his mattress.

Sirius was on top and he pinned me down. His knees either side of my hips and hands above my shoulders.

"How are you darling?" He asked leaning close to me. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Much better now that we're here." I said and tried to reach up and kiss him. He leaned away and put one hand on my chest.

"You're not going anywhere." Getting back on to his knees he reached into his back pocket for his wand. With a few flicks of his wrist the curtains closed around us, the door locked, I think he soundproofed the room too.

"We forgot Moony's sheets." I whisper as he started to unbutton my shirt, pausing to let me flick his shirt over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

"He'll survive." Sirius said and I wrapped my arms around his middle so he could get my shirt off.

While I was sitting up I tried to kiss him again and this time he didn't pull away.

Our lips met and I forgot to breathe, just letting myself be in the moment. The moment was over when I felt his hand on my cock through my pants. I hissed as he felt around for my balls and I lay back on the bed. He moved with me and all his weight rested on top of me.

With him kneeling over me I was able to move my hands down his back, over his buttocks and to the front of his pants where I undid his belt.

"Don't rush me." He said, moving his hands away.

"I'm not." I said. "I just want to get comfortable." I whisper in his ear and he moves his head down to my neck with a trail of kisses.

I pushed his pants off and hooked my fingers in the top of his boxers. I felt his breathing hitch and as I pulled them down he started biting my neck. It hurt a little, but the pain faded to pleasure as he started to suck the skin caught in his lips.

A moan escaped my lips and I felt him harden against my leg. This made my own erection bigger and my pants felt too tight. I dropped my hand away from him to work on freeing myself.

"Hold me up." Sirius said. "I'll do that." So I put my hands on his shoulders and he moved his hands down to my belt to take off my pants. I lowered his chest down and caught his bottom lip between my teeth. He offered no resistance as we started to kiss.

I wiggled as he slid my pants and boxers down my legs and the relief was great as my cock sprang free from it's constrains.

As we repositioned ourselves he moved up and down and our erections rubbed against each other. When he was holding himself up on my right side I moved my hand down and grabbed him.

At the same time he wrapped his right hand around me.

Making eye contact we started to tug at each other in time. He dropped his head down and I lowered him and we kissed again, but it didn't last too long. Soon the tempo of our pulling took all of attention.

Our precum was being mixed and used as a lube over the both of us and the thought seemed to make me even harder, if that was possible at this point.

"I'm going to cum soon." He whispered into my ear and I dropped right off; I wasn't anywhere near ready to go.

"Hold on." I whispered and he let out a whimper that became a moan as I let go of him completely and gently cupped one of his balls in my hand. I started to stroke the underside of his shaft and he gasped.

"Do you want me to come first?" He asked.

"Someone has to." I told him and he let go of me. His free hand moved over my left shoulder and he pulled himself up higher on my chest.

I was looking him straight in the eyes when his head tapped my chin. I opened my mouth and took him inside of me.

I was dimly aware that he moved so that he was laying over the top of me, making it easier to deepthroat him. It was only moments before he started to pound my face with his hips and I soon slipped into his rhythm, moving my head backwards and forwards with him.

When his entire body when rock hard I moved slightly so that I could move him out of my mouth enough to start licking him off as he came.

"James." He panted as the pressure inside him build up to a point where he could no longer hold it in. "JAMES!" He yelled as he came hard in my mouth and I started sucking him dry. When he was done he rolled off me and lay next to me with his balls next to my face. I started to lick one of them as he lay there with his arm over his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered and I crawled over him, just barely letting my chest touch his.

"I love you too." I said and I felt the soft skin of his upper thighs on my still there erection.

I saw him smile as I started to move backwards and forwards over him so that my cock bounced against him.

"Don't be so impatient." He said. "You'll get your turn."

"You were teasing me earlier." I said. "And now you will deliver."

"If you insist." He said sitting up into me.

He wrapped his arms around me and twisted so that I was again laying on the bed. Our lips were locked as he moved to be over me again. While still kissing me he moved his hands from behind me and rested them on the skin above my legs, either side of my waiting cock.

I knew that this was all part of the routine. It was now my turn to kiss my way down his chin to his collarbone and gently give him a hickey.

I soon faded into a state of bliss as he took me in his mouth. Sirius wasn't one for giving deepthroat, but he made up for it by giving some of the best blow jobs I've ever had.

"Siri" I gasped and he stopped for a moment, kissing me lightly on the tip of my cock.

"I love it when you call me that." He whispered and his lips brushed agaisnt me which made me shiver. He moved his mouth back over me and I couldn't resist forcing myself down his throat. I could feel him gagging and that pushed me over the edge.

"OHH! SIRI!" I yelled as I came. My best friend did his best to take it all. When I relaxed into the mattress I could feel him pumping me, making sure that he got all that he could before snuggling up into my side.

"I fucking love you, Sirius." I said when I was able to speak.

"You fucking love me, or you love fucking me?" He asked and I could feel his grin on my bare side.

"Both." I whispered as I turned to him and we started to kiss.

When we broke apart, a little breathless he reached for the bed sheets and pulled them up over the two of us. I turned around and we fell asleep spooning.

After talking in bed and going through the long process of getting getting dressed with the distraction of each other it was time for breakfast. We walked down to the common room holding hands. There was no one in the common room except Peach and Remus on the couch. We knew this because we had checked the map before coming down.

"You forgot my blankets!" Remus declared when Sirius jumped over the back of the couch and landed snugly between the two of them.

I walked around calmly and lay over all of their legs, sitting on Sirius.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"We got a little distracted and forgot." Padfoot said while I wriggled around, trying to get comfortable.

"I think that you should leave a pile in a broom closet, or just somewhere in here." Peach said.

"I agree with you there." Remus said.

"Just relax Moony." Sirius said. "I think we'll be too busy with exams this week." He said.

"Thank Merlin." Remus said. "I haven't slept in my bed for more than five days straight since you two started dating after Christmas."

"It was a little before then." I said looking up at him.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"We've been together since last summer holidays." Sirius said.

"And you didn't think to tell us before now?" Peach asked.

"Well, we weren't fucking then, so we didn't need to kick Remus out." I said.

"So you weren't serious then?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked worried while Peach started to giggle.

"Well you are fucking Sirius now, but you weren't fucking Sirius then." This was mostly said to me.

"You stole my joke." Sirius complained while we all laughed.

"It's our joke now." I told him, reaching for his hand.

Peach laughed and Remus pretended to gag.

The portrait hole swung open and Lily and her friends came in laughing. Sirius dropped my hand and I wriggled on their laps.

"Good morning Lily, Citrus and Scarlet!" Peach called and the three girls turned as one to look at us.

"Good morning Peach." Scarlett replied, the other girls just ded back at her.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Lily asked.

"Because James won't let us up." Remus complained.

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"Because none of them will tell me where my wand is." I said, moving back on to Sirius. He tensed at the movement, but didn't say anything. "And they better hurry up, because I'm getting hungry."

"I don't know how you've managed to hold on this long." Peach said.

"Alright!" Sirius yelled. "I'll get it." He dug his hand underneath me and pulled it out of my pocket, but not before getting his pay back from a few moments ago. "Here it is." He threw it in my face. "Can we go eat now?" He asked and I nodded.

I turned around and sat on his lap before standing up. I stretched because that couch is too small and Sirius spear tackled me from behind. We crashed on to the table and went over the other side.

He took the chance to kiss me on the lips before getting up. "Never deny me food." He said darkly before he moved so I was no longer pinned to the ground. He gave me his hand and pulled me up. The three girls had walked off after I got my wand back.

Remus and Peach were now at the door and we ran to catch them, without letting go of each others hands.

This was going to be a long week, since we had basically promised Remus that we wouldn't kick him out this week, but I can't see how he would complain if we kept things quiet.

Hopefully the silencing charm won't break again.

Exams long over and sitting in Sirius' arms on the train to Kings Cross I finally let myself relax. We have 9 weeks to chill before going back to Hogwarts for the last year of school. I refused to let myself think like that and turned to my boyfriend.

His eyes opened at my movement and I leaned up to catch his lips in mine. We kissed softly while Remus and Peach played exploding snap on the other bench. I turned around sharply when the door slid open.

"Remus, could I have a word?" Lily asked. I remember a time before Sirius, when I was constantly bugging her to go out with me. I'm glad that she didn't. That she suggested I grow up. I think I have now, with Sirius' help and I love him for that. I have to remember to thank her one day for that too.

Remus followed the red head out of the carriage leaving Peach alone with us..

"You two want to play a round?" she asked.

"Not really." Sirius said reaching around and stroking the side of my face. Making be break out in a huge grin and kiss his hand.

"I'm not joking." Peach said carefully. "As nice as it is to see you both happy. I really don't need to see the two of you all over each other in a public place. Just wait till Remus gets back to do that."

"How long will that take?" I whined.

"I think they were going for patrol of the train. So it might be an hour or so?" Peach said.

"It will be a way to keep our hands off each other till Remus comes back." Sirius pointed out sadly.

"True." I said. "Deal me in." I said to Peach.

"Me too." Sirius added but linked his arm with mine.

She smiled faintly at the two of us, but it didn't last long when Sirius played off one of my cards and they all exploded in her face. It was going to be a good train ride home. Even if I wasn't snogging my boyfriend.

When Remus came back Sirius and I didn't go back to making out. It was much more fun to watch Peach slowly lose her hair and Remus' blonde hair soon turned as dark as my own.

"I do believe that they are ganging up on us." Remus said to Peach while we all gathered the cards up.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Peach asked, but she was smiling.

"We could try to get them back." He suggested. Peach met his gaze with a blank stare.

"Not going to work." She said. "They both have better reflexes than the both of us combined."

"I didn't say we would beat them at cards." Remus said.

"You do realise we can hear every word you say." Sirius said.

"You shouldn't have said anything." I said to him. "If they kept talking then we would have had sometime to ourselves."

"Never mind then." Sirius said. "Go back to your plotting." And without waiting for their reaction turned and pressed his lips to mine.

I wasn't expecting it. But without thinking I kissed him back and anything Peach or Remus might have said to us after that was lost on our ears.

Cold water is a nasty way to wake up from anything. Near the top of that list is cuddling.

"We're at Kings Cross." Peach said as her trunk banged down on the floor.

"I hate you sometimes." Sirius said.

"Well Remus was just going to leave you here." She said and walked out.

"James." Sirius said softly as we pulled our bags down.

"Yeah?"

"What are your parents going to think?" He looked scared. Nearly as scared as when he came to our house last summer. Wet, cold, bleeding and dragging his trunk behind him.

I'll never forget that night.

Dinner had been quiet that night it was well past eleven that we were eating. Mum and Dad had just gotten back from an Auror mission and I could tell they just wanted to go to sleep.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it.

I opened the door and started at Sirius.

We'd had our problems in the past. All of us had. But I had never seen him looking this bad.

"Can I come in?" He asked. spraying blood and water out of his mouth.

"SIRIUS!" Mum yelled from behind me and barreled into him. "Come inside and get warm. I'll take his trunk. James, help him upstairs.."

I was still a little shocked, but I wrapped my arm around his back to pull him into the house and up the stairs. He was leaning heavily on me and seemed like he was walking, but dead.

Mum pushed him into the shower and lay out dry clothes. I was sitting in the room that had always been his when he came over.

After 10 minutes I managed to call him out of the water and encourage him to get dressed. He must have been in shock because he did what I asked without a word.

I then helped him down to the dining room and to find that mum had reheated food for the both of us.

Dad had gone. But mum made sure he ate.

As much as I wanted to ask him why he had just shown up I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Is that blood?" Mum asked suddenly.

Sirius was very slow to react but eventually I saw the red that was flowing from a deep looking gash in his arm.

"Keep eating." Mum said. "And give me your arm."

He laid it out on the table and mum pulled out her wand to fix him up.

Over the week after that he told us the story.

At a family reunion his mother had been causally talking about Voldemort and that her sons would be Death Eaters. And someone had asked if Sirius was included in that. She said of course. The man himself would be there later in the evening or the following day to brand Sirius.

Not long after that Sirius left the table and packed his trunk.

As he was coming back down the stairs he ran into his family.

"Where are you going?" His mother had asked.

"Away from you lot. I refuse to follow Voldemort."

Apparently the family was in shock for a moment, but it was no surprise that Bellatrix was the first to respond.

"Filthy Blood Traitor!" She yelled.

"Get out of this house!" His mother yelled. "And never come back. You are no longer a part of the Black family." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Good!" Sirius saw and turned to run.

"No you don't!" Bellatrix had yelled and pulled a knife out and threw it at her cousin. He had lifted his arm to protect his face and the blade ran down his arm, cutting it open from elbow to palm before hitting the wall behind him. He only took the time to see her taking another knife before he bolted from the door.

Apparently he walked the streets for hours before ending up at my house with no where else to go.

"They'll understand." I said hoping it was true. I hadn't even considered that they wouldn't accept us as we are. "They always do." I kissed him on the cheek and with a confident smile I lead the way on the the platform.

My parents were smiling, but Remus and Peach were already with them so we only got a head nod.

"I don't think I can do this." Sirius said quietly stopping in the middle of the walk way. I turned to face him and took his hand in mine.

"They are still the same people. They still love us." Sirius was shaking his head.  
"I don't think I can face them after all the things we've done together." He said quietly.

"We won't tell them then." I said. "They can find out in their own time." I paused. "But you are going to have to talk to them if you want to get home."

He sighed, squeezed my hand and walked over to my parents. Turning on his usual charm and joking with them as he approached. Now all I'm worried about is when his family find out that we are in love. Because we'll become real targets then.


End file.
